


Headaches

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts when he becomes upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

The scar under Poe’s eye hurts him when he focuses on something too much. Finn noticed it when he first heard Poe take a sharp intake of breath while reading a mission debriefing. The pilot had been becoming frustrated at errors that had been made and had been in the middle of shouting about it when he suddenly stopped, flinching as he touched at the scar before trying to hide the gesture by lowering his hand.

From that time on, Finn made a point of keeping an eye out for it.

“She said I’m not ready to fly out on my own yet!” Poe cried out, throwing his hands up into the air as he stormed into their shared sleeping quarters. “She said that my commitment is going to get me killed but I _need_ to fly during this mission or else..!”

Finn watched the way Poe reached up to brush his knuckles against the scar under his eye. Silently he reached out, taking Poe’s hand into his own as he laced their fingers together. “Poe.”

“Huh?” He blinked and blushed as Finn kissed his scar, stammering a moment before finding his voice once again. “I mean…what?” he asked.

“I think you should trust her judgment.”

“But…”

“You trust her with everything else, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Then trust her on this, okay?” He smiled when Poe frowned, reaching up to run his thumb over the other’s scar in a comforting gesture. “For me?”

Poe hesitated but slowly nodded his head, leaning into the palm of Finn’s hand. “For you,” he promised. He considered a moment, raising an eyebrow at the other. “How did you..?”

“You’re not very subtle when it starts to hurt,” he gently laughed, kissing Poe on the lips this time.


End file.
